


what was i supposed to do (say no?)

by doitsushine92



Series: NCT Poly Fics [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Scenting, Swearing, Truth or Dare, bites, jeno is literally a biter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: He smells the danger around Renjun and he still goes for it. “Dare.”Renjun’s smile widens. “I dare you to make out with…” he leaves the suspense hanging in the air for a moment, clearly enjoying having everyone waiting at his feet, “… Yukhei.”





	what was i supposed to do (say no?)

**Author's Note:**

> shitty titles galore over here
> 
> this was inspired by a very old prompt asking for more bets and another recent one that wanted jealous norenmin. instead of bets they play truth or dare and the jealousy is very mild but it's still there i guess? i hope you enjoy!

For future reference, Jeno would like to point out this is all Yukhei’s fault. He wasn't really the one to come up with the idea, but he's the oldest among them, he should be the more responsible one. 

They’re at a bar, trying out Jisung’s and Chenle’s fake IDs for the first time. They've all had at least two drinks each, from cheap beers to tequila, and they're sufficiently buzzed - at least in the case of Jeno, who's been sipping at the same second drink for the past hour. It’s watered down and gross but he paid for it, he's drinking it. 

Mark insisted on sitting at the corner booth furthest from the entrance so there's no way they draw attention to themselves, yet he should have known that wouldn’t be enough. They were their usual loud selves, even louder with the added companionship of alcohol, and Donghyuck hasn't stopped drawing eyes to their table since they sat down. There’s also the fact that Jisung and Chenle are hard to miss and alphas don't seem to take the hint that they have company and zero interest in them. Jeno has grown tired of shaking off insistent boys and girls alike. 

At some point during the evening, when the bar finishes its transition to club and the lights have dimmed to the lowest setting, the music pumping through the speakers, Yukhei smiles widely, tilts one of the discarded bottles to the side and says, "Truth or dare, boys."

The proposition is met with groans of disapproval as well as cheers of agreement. Donghyuck and Jaemin are all for playing, unlike Mark and Renjun who try to sway them out of it. Chenle and Jisung eventually say yes, after lots of goading and prodding, and at this point it doesn't matter what Jeno votes for, Mark and Renjun are outnumbered already. 

The first round is boring. There are a lot of truths Jeno already knew, except for Jisung’s admittance of his past-now-dead crush on Mark. Jaemin shouted, "I knew it!" with such satisfaction it startled Jeno, and Mark blushed down to his Adam’s apple while Yukhei choked on his laughter. Jisung stares in distaste as Mark stutters and spills his drink all over the table, "Me? You liked... me?"

"You were cute," Jisung shrugs, grimacing. "Key word being ‘were’."

"Excuse me?" Donghyuck exclaims. Jeno watches in silence as Donghyuck takes Mark's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks, and stares at Jisung in bewilderment. "Jisung Park, are you seeing this face? Mark is cute."

"Was."

"Is."

"Was."

"Is."

"Enough," Mark tries. It’s barely understandable over the bass of the music and through the hand prison he's in. Donghyuck only lets go when Yukhei gently grips his hand and removes it from his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s just move on, please.”

The next round is only a bit more interesting than the previous one. Jisung is dared by Chenle to get some guy’s number that’s been staring at their table for the better part of the past ten minutes, which Jisung does with a lot of stuttering and blushing that’s obvious even from their vantage spot at the other end of the bar. Jaemin dumbly chooses truth and he has to spill the beans about his most embarrassing memory, which so happens to be the day of his latest rut, but he keeps the more private details to himself for both his own and Jeno’s sake. 

It’s Renjun’s turn to ask someone and his eyes rove over them for a few seconds before they settle on Donghyuck and Jeno swears he sees his gaze sharpen into a predatory look. Renjun smiles, too sweet and too bright, and Jeno is terrified.

“Hyuckie,” Renjun says in a loving tone. By now, everyone at the table knows Renjun has something up his sleeve. “Truth or dare.”

Say what you want about Donghyuck but that boy will never back down from a challenge. He smells the danger around Renjun and he still goes for it. “Dare.”

Renjun’s smile widens. “I dare you to make out with…” he leaves the suspense hanging in the air for a moment, clearly enjoying having everyone waiting at his feet, “… Yukhei.”

“What?” Yukhei gasps. Mark chokes on his drink. 

Jisung and Chenle howl in laughter next to Renjun. Donghyuck, sat between Mark and Jaemin, stares at his boyfriend with squinted eyes, trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not. But Renjun only stares back and sips at his daiquiri impassively. Jeno can’t say he particularly minds Donghyuck making out with Yukhei – they’re all friends and Donghyuck is his own person, he can do whatever he wants. Jaemin might be a different story, but he confessed to Jeno during one of his rut fevers that he’s been working on his jealous and possessive tendencies and so he keeps his mouth shut.

“Uh,” Yukhei stammers, raising his hand. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Of course you do,” Renjun snaps his gaze to Yukhei, his eyes softening considerably. His soft spot for Yukhei is very clear at times, especially now. 

“Okay,” Yukhei says slowly. He downs the rest of his drink and turns his head to look at Mark, asking him silently if he’s okay with it. Jeno doesn’t think Mark will agree – his boyfriend making out with his best friend right in front of him? That seems like too much for Mark. But to Jeno’s surprise, Mark nods subtly. Donghyuck immediately scrambles to climb over Mark to get to Yukhei, accidentally elbowing Mark in the throat. Or at least he claims it was on accident. 

Those few seconds before they actually kiss are charged with unbelievable tension. Jisung and Chenle are holding onto each other for support, Chenle grinning and fisting Jisung’s cardigan like his life depends on it. Jaemin and Mark are both serious, but Jeno is no fool and he can see the interest sparkling in Jaemin’s eyes. Mark is more on the terrified side of things but he still can’t tear his eyes away from the two. 

Donghyuck closes the gap first. Jeno feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs but not in a bad way – it’s not exactly how he feels when watching his boyfriend kiss, but it isn’t unpleasant, either. Donghyuck looks pretty when he’s kissed and Yukhei isn’t sore in the eyes, either, and Jeno feels more than a little attacked when he realizes how good they look together. The kiss is chaste at first, very hesitant and shy, but Renjun snaps his fingers and says, “I said make out not that mushy shit.”

Out of spite, they continue to kiss softly until Donghyuck gets tired and then he’s sneaking his tongue past Yukhei’s lips and Yukhei gasps in surprise; to be fair, everyone around the table does, too. Mark’s eyes seem to be about to pop out of his skull as he stares at them, his grip around the neck of his beer bottle loosening. One of Yukhei’s hands goes up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek and draws him closer, Donghyuck nearly sat on his lap. Jaemin’s nostrils flare momentarily and his cheeks redden considerably but he doesn’t stop looking at them and he makes no move to separate them either.

Jeno loses track of time, fixated on Donghyuck’s spit-slick lips and Yukhei’s long fingers, his heart beating impossibly hard. Renjun has a satisfied expression on his face as he leans back on his seat and continues to drink his daiquiri. Yukhei nibbles on Donghyuck’s bottom lip and it causes Donghyuck to make this sound – there are no words to describe it other than it makes Jeno’s toes curl.

Their table is plunged into silence when they finally separate. Donghyuck sits back on the booth rather than on Yukhei’s lap and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, but his chin is still glinting with some leftover saliva from their kiss. As soon as he’s back on his original seat next to Jaemin, he doesn’t have time to even lift his beer before Jaemin is grabbing his jaw and drawing him into a hard kiss – Jeno doesn’t miss Jaemin licking the saliva from his chin before their lips collided. It’s Renjun’s turn to choke, clearly not expecting that.

Mark grips Yukhei’s thigh under the table and Jisung stares at both couples in distaste. “Is everyone getting laid tonight except for us or something?”

Jaemin pulls away from the kiss to say to Jisung, “You are literally five.”

“I turn seventeen in less than a month.”

“That means absolutely nothing to me.”

Chenle giggles at the exchange, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol and the heat of the room and the previous make-out session and Jisung turns heart eyes to him, smiling softly. Jeno feels equal parts sick and fond. 

“Are you proud of yourself?” Jeno asks Renjun. The shorter boy smiles languidly at him and nods. “What was the point in doing that?”

“You’ll see,” Renjun shrugs.

“That’s ominous,” Jeno laughs. Renjun shrugs and smiles again and Jeno kind of wants to kiss him, too. 

The games goes on for a couple more rounds, but nothing meaningful or worth telling happens again. At the end of the night, Mark offers to give Chenle and Jisung a ride home. Jeno would love to point out that drinking and driving is never a good idea but he’s too drunk and he doesn’t care too much now. They split ways at the entrance of the parking lot and Donghyuck blows Yukhei a kiss and a flirty wave, to which Yukhei winks at him and says, “We should do that again some time!”

Donghyuck laughs over the exasperated groan Jaemin gives. Mark drags his boyfriend away before those two can have a repeat of earlier. Not even a full minute and only a block away from the club Jaemin mutters something about being done and he drags Donghyuck to the nearest alley. Renjun gives Jeno a meaningful look and follows them in. Jeno has no choice but to go along. 

“This is a bad idea,” Jeno says. Jaemin ignores him in favour of scenting Donghyuck, his hands sliding under Donghyuck’s shirt and his nose rubbing across his neck. Renjun slides over to where Jeno is standing at the mouth of the alley and sneaks a hand inside Jeno’s back pocket, a simple gesture that still has Jeno blushing. 

Renjun is typically the most invested at scenting, but the last few months have done nothing but increase the over-protective streak in Jaemin and more often than not they end up smelling like Jaemin rather than themselves. Even Jisung and Chenle reek of Jaemin – and Mark and Yukhei, but that’s what being the youngest in the group will do to you. Jeno has half his mind on his two boyfriends, the other half on keeping them out of sight from random passer-by’s. It’s late as fuck but Jeno still worries. 

Jaemin is done with his little scenting trip after a few minutes and he pulls away with a smirk. Renjun rolls his eyes at him, which starts a petty argument between them, and Jeno takes the opportunity to steal Donghyuck away. He takes the beta’s hand in his and leads him out of the alley, the two walking in silence towards the bus station. Donghyuck is wobbly on his feet and Jeno is a little drunker than he thought, but they make it safe. Jaemin and Renjun catch up to them after two blocks, both panting and a suspicious red mark on Jaemin’s neck. 

On the bus ride, Jeno can’t keep his nose – or hands – away from Donghyuck for more than seconds at a time. Jaemin and Renjun sit two rows behind them for whatever reason Jeno isn’t interested in. 

“Jen,” Donghyuck whispers, poking Jeno on the side. “Are you not mad about tonight?”

“Why would I be mad?” Jeno asks. “I would have said something then if I didn’t want you to do it. You’re with me, anyway. Us. A kiss isn’t going to change that, is it?” 

“No, but,” Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t know, you didn’t want me to kiss Yukhei before because you felt threatened or whatever. I guess it didn’t really cross my mind until now. I’m sorry about that.”

Jeno smiles, touched that Donghyuck would still remember than conversation after almost three years. He takes Donghyuck’s hand again to play with his fingers. “Babe, it’s fine, don’t sweat it. I just wanna know: is he a good kisser?”

Donghyuck giggles. “Yeah, he is. It was kind of nice, actually.” He looks so shy, his voice painfully soft.

“Aw,” Jeno coos, pinching Donghyuck’s cheek, “Does our little Duckie have a crush on Xuxi?”

“Why do you think Renjun wanted me to kiss him?” Donghyuck asks, genuinely curious. Jeno shrugs because he really has no idea, although a theory is starting to form in his head the more he thinks about it. “I thought Renjun was supposed to be all alpha and shit, growling at guys that even just look at me.”

“You hate that,” Jeno reminds him.

“Yeah, well,” Donghyuck blabbers, “That doesn’t mean I want him to make me kiss other guys. Especially Mark hyung’s boyfriend.”

Jeno laughs when he suddenly thinks of something. He makes a come hither motion and waits until Donghyuck’s face is close to his before he whispers, “Since you kissed Yukhei and Yukhei kisses Mark, technically you kissed Mark too.”

Donghyuck blanches at the information and one second later he punches Jeno in the gut as hard as he can. It would’ve hurt more if Jeno weren’t laughing so hard. He’s pretty sure is the beer what makes him think it’s funnier than it actually is, but Jeno doesn’t care. Donghyuck looks mortified when he realizes what Jeno is getting at, and Jeno feels bad instantly, although he’s still laughing. “Sorry, Hyuckie, you know I meant it as a joke, right?”

“I know,” Donghyuck pouts. “It’s not funny, though. I don’t want to kiss Mark hyung’s stupid face.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“Fuck you, Lee.”

“I’d love to, Lee.”

Donghyuck blushes and punches him again. Jeno keeps laughing at his misery until they reach their stop.

Jaemin’s apartment building is only a block away and they agree quickly to crash there instead of risking getting to their own homes. Renjun stumbles lightly over a crack on the sidewalk and Jaemin gasps dramatically, says something about Renjun’s mother’s back and then carries the skinnier boy the rest of the walk to the building. Renjun doesn’t even protest. Jeno offers Donghyuck a piggy-back ride but the beta refuses because he doesn’t want to die tonight, thanks. 

Jaemin fails to find his keys and he presses all the buttons on the intercom until someone buzzes them in. “Never fails,” he says smugly. On the elevator, Renjun grows tired of being carried bridal style and he fumbles around to wrap around Jaemin like a koala, his lips immediately attaching to the side of Jaemin’s neck. Jeno stares at them while they make out, Donghyuck whining about not getting enough attention.

Two steps into the apartment and Jaemin makes a beeline for his bedroom, Renjun still in his arms. The door stays open, a silent invitation, but Jeno doesn’t take them up on it. Donghyuck throws himself on the couch and smiles contentedly when Jeno joins him. Jeno’s body is a comfortable weight on top of Donghyuck and the beta sighs, pressing a kiss to Jeno’s cheek.

“You still smell of Yukhei,” Jeno mutters. The oldest alpha is bigger than all of them in so many ways; it would make sense for his scent to be stronger too. Jaemin did a decent job at covering it up, but it lingers under the surface of Donghyuck’s skin. “It’s not bad but it’s not me so I hate it.”

Donghyuck startles out a laugh. “Then do something about it.”

“I will.”

“Great.”

Jeno rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. Donghyuck has a stupid smirk on his face, like he knows Jeno doesn’t actually hate it. There’s only one thing Jeno knows that is going to make him stop looking at him like that and Jeno only allows himself a second of hesitation before making up his mind – fuck it, what’s the worst thing that could happen?. Jeno ducks and bites down on Donghyuck’s neck, his teeth sinking not enough to make him bleed but enough to make him really feel it. 

Donghyuck gasps in surprise and his back arches on instinct, his hands scrabbling to grab Jeno’s back. Donghyuck’s scent explodes around the room, Jeno’s chosen location for the bite right where his scent gland is. Faintly, Jeno can hear Jaemin and Renjun in the bedroom, but his mind is cloudy and he doesn’t process them very well. He’s too preoccupied with Donghyuck, anyway.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck whispers breathily. Jeno only bites harder and Donghyuck loses his composure, instantly moaning out an, “Alpha,” that has Jeno’s head spinning. Two syllables and Jeno is hard as a rock. It’s the stupidest thing that’s ever happened to Jeno, yet here we are.

He pulls away when a trickle of blood meets his tongue. Jeno didn’t actually plan to go this far, and he’s mortified to think he might have unintentionally hurt Donghyuck, but when they meet eyes, Donghyuck has this misty look on his face and he’s smiling like he’s in love. Jeno supposes he is. 

“No fucking on my couch!” 

“Fuck off!” 

Jeno giggles and it makes Donghyuck giggle too and suddenly they’re just two idiots laughing on a couch, one of them with a big red bite on his neck, blood drops on his skin, the other blood-stained lips.

“Need any help with that?” Donghyuck asks shyly. Jeno shakes his head and smiles softly, falling on top of him. Donghyuck looks offended for all of two seconds.

“I’m okay,” Jeno says. “I’m sleepy.”

They fall asleep within minutes, their legs tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> well aren't i on a roll here
> 
> i hope you guys don't mind me combining prompts into one, i just don't want to write similar things too often. i know it's unavoidable since there is no actual plot to these fics other than 00z being soft but yeah
> 
> if you want to request anything else, feel free to do so! but pls no more angsty prompts i already got two more angsty fics for the series lined up and i want something purely fluff so yeahhh thanks guys i love you all
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/doitsushine92)  
> [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/doitsushine92)


End file.
